


Picture Perfect

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Wrestling Fest 2018 [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Heath meets an interesting artist in the park.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: Artist  
> and [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Meet Cute

It was a beautiful day in spring. The sun was shining; it wasn't too cold or too hot. Heath was glad he could finally leave the office for lunch break. Some annoying customers had gotten on his nerves.

He wandered to a nearby park and sat down on a bench. Taking a deep breath, he enjoyed the fresh air and unwrapped his sandwich. It was quiet, except for a few birds singing in the trees. The only other person around was a guy on a bench next to Heath. He seemed to be busy with a pencil and drawing pad. When he looked up and smiled at Heath, Heath quickly looked away and started to eat his sandwich. After a while, though, he noticed that the man looked at him again and again while he moved his pencil over the paper. Was he...?

"Hey," Heath said. "Are you sketching me?"

The guy paused briefly, then smiled at him. "Yeah, you have an interesting face."

Heath noticed that the man had an accent he hadn't heard before. His cheeks turned red as he wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult. He swallowed the last bit of his bread. "Shouldn't you ask someone before you just start to draw them?"

"I don't ask the squirrels before I draw them," the guy answered innocently.

Heath furrowed his brows. "Did you just compare me to a squirrel?"

The artist just chuckled and turned his gaze back to his pad. "I'm Adam."

"Heath."

"Nice to meet you, Heath." Adam smiled at him again, and Heath got a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

While Adam continued to draw, Heath watched him closer. He had long dark hair tied back in a ponytail and fashionable glasses with black frames. For some reason, Heath wished he could've recognized his eye color, but he was too far away for that. His beard was neatly trimmed and made him look the most like a stereotypical artist. His clothes were surprisingly plain black – pants and a T-shirt. A hoodie was lying next to him on the bench.

The vibration of his phone startled Heath out of his thoughts. "Sorry, but my break is over."

"Oh." Adam seemed a bit disappointed. "Can we meet again?"

Heath smirked. "Only if you show me your sketch."

Adam pressed the pad against his chest. "But it's not done yet."

He seemed to be insecure about his skills, and Heath decided to say something nice, even if it wouldn't be good. However, he didn't need to lie. When he asked Adam again and he showed Heath the picture, he was stunned. "That's fantastic! You're really talented."

"Thanks." Adam averted his gaze and adjusted his glasses with his index finger.

"So, tomorrow same place, same time?"

"Okay." Adam smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

Heath smiled back. "Yeah, me too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr post (@dresupi).  
> Prompt: _"We’re both sitting on this park bench, I’m reading and… oh my gosh are you sketching me? Let me see!"_


End file.
